Mysterious romance
by PonyBestfriend
Summary: Sequel to Trixie's Coltsmas. When Sapphira, Trixie and Soarin's daughter, find a tabloid in their attic, Soarin' and Trixie decide to share exactly what happenned months after that December week a few years ago. Rated T for adult themes.
1. Finding secrets in the attic

**Note: Please know that I do not own My Little Pony and I don't own or work for Hasbro. Also, note that if you have not read Trixie's Colts-mas I suggest you read that as this story is a sequel to that one.**

Our story begins with two young Pegasi, one was deep blue with emerald green eyes, an almost midnight blue mane and no cutie mark yet. The other was a red Pegasus with a mane that was cyan and a tail that was jet black, who had orange eyes and also no cutie mark. The two of them were looking around inside of the blue one's family home.

"Sapphira," the red one started "why are we up here again?"

"Because, Striker, I need your help looking for my project on family history." Sapphira answered. "I'm sure that there has to be something in here about my parents."

"Makes as much sense as any of your usual plans." Striker joked. Sapphira looked unamused.

"Hey, I helped you with all those books your dad wrote." Sapphira reminded "I still can't believe two of the stories he wrote were about my mom and a friend of my dad's."

"I still can't believe he's considered famous amongst ponies." Striker responded. "Still, I wonder why he would call himself a doctor."

"Who knows." Sapphira answered. She found a rolled up object and tried pulling it out of its hiding spot. "Striker, a little help!"

Striker walked over to her, grabbed her by the ears, and pulled. A technique Pinkie Pie often used when helping out his mom when she needed something. It worked, but a bunch of things rained down on the two foals, thankfully, not hurting them.

"What's going on up there you two?" a male voice called out. "You aren't purposefully making a mess, are you?"

"No dad." Sapphira called out.

Soarin' flew up into the attic. He saw the huge mess that was made. "What did you two do?" he asked, looking ready to scold them.

"Sorry Mr. Soarin', sir." Striker panicked. Normally, Striker was a brave colt, which he inherited from his mother. He'd challenge a bear if he came across one. But when it came to the former Wonderbolt, Striker was always respectful, but scared.

"We didn't mean to do this, dad." Sapphira apologized. "The entire thing just avalanched on us after we tried getting this out." She picked up the rolled up object and brought it over to her father. When she placed it down, the object unrolled into a magazine.

Soarin' closed his eyes. "Your mother and I were hoping you wouldn't find this." He told his daughter. The magazine was an old pony tabloid magazine. This issue had a picture of Soarin' and Trixie on the cover. Soarin' turned to the red Pegasus colt "Striker, I'm sure that your parents might want you home soon, it's getting late."

"Yes sir." Striker nodded. He started walking to the exit of the attic. "I'll see you tomorrow Sapphira" he told the blue filly. She nodded as he left.

"So dad, why didn't you want me seeing this?" Sapphira asked.

"Because he didn't want you knowing the entire truth about us." A female voice called, heading upstairs.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Sapphira asked.

"Why don't we head downstairs and your mother and I can tell you what happened." Soarin' told his daughter. Sapphira agreed and the three ponies headed down to their living room.

When the three of them reached the living room, there was nothing but silence. The two adults were trying to find a place to start their story for their daughter. Trixie was the first to speak.

"Sapphira, you remember the story about our first Colt-smas together, right?" Trixie asked.

"Of course" Sapphira answered. "How could I forget?"

"Well, this magazine came out a few months later, around springtime." Trixie told her.

"Well…what happened?" Sapphira asked.

"I guess if we're gonna start somewhere, the beginning would be the best place." Soarin' began. "It all started in late March…"

**Note: Thank you all for reading this. Updates won't be as frequent as my first story as I have mid-terms to study for. However, I will plan to finish the whole thing before Valentine's Day, so expect and update every two days, maybe with a few back-to-back updates. Thanks for reading again, and please review as feedback is always helpful.**


	2. What's happenned from the start

**Note: Sorry for anyone who might have been confused about chapter 1. Turns out I didn't upload the right story first. (FAIL!) Anyway, chapter 1 is up properly now (thanks to Lavasharks for pointing out the mistake) and thanks to all of you who are supporting this.**

We now cut back to the present, where everything seems to be fine. It's exactly a month after Hearts and Hooves Day and Trixie and Soarin' have started living together. Soarin' did take Trixie to a few of the Wonderbolt practice runs and even gave her tickets to a few of their races. However, the peace and quiet that Soarin' and Trixie had was usually interrupted by only one thing.

The Pony-razzi.

Almost anywhere Soarin' and Trixie went, they were swarmed by the Pony-razzi. Whether it be at a restaurant, a social event, or even in their own home, the Pony-razzi swarmed them like flies. This usually led to them having to sneak out of their home just so that the Pony-razzi couldn't see them. Trixie was even seen sporting a black wig sometimes and going by the alias Blackberry.

"Was the Pony-razzi ever swarming you before you and I got together?" Trixie asked Soarin' one day.

"Well, the Wonderbolts always get attention, but the attention was never focused on one specific Wonderbolt more than any other." He answered.

After a few weeks the Pony-razzi seemed to not swarm the two ponies as much, though the publicity that tabloids were getting was so huge that the Pony-razzi refused to leave the two alone. After a while, Soarin' and Trixie got used to it, though the Pony-razzi was still waiting for them to kiss in public, hoping it would skyrocket their publicity.

Around summer, the two ponies were lucky enough that the weather was too hot for most ponies the Pony-razzi to try and swarm them. The two were finally able to relax without having somepony interrupt them. However, the hot weather was starting to get to the two of them as well as they headed to the coolest building in Ponyville: The Books and Branches Public Library.

Twilight was organizing books as usual, letting in the occasional pony or two to try and escape the heat. She would have been happy to accept any pony, so long as they didn't try to abuse this cool weather. Trixie, using her wig, walked into the library.

"Welcome, ma'am." Twilight told her friend, trying to hide the fact that she knew the black-haired pony. Twilight was the one who suggested to Trixie to try and disguise herself in order to escape the Pony-razzi.

"Hello there Miss Sparkle." Trixie answered back. "I need to look for a specific book; do you know where I might be able to find it?" she winked to Twilight.

Twilight nodded. "It depends, though it's getting kinda getting crowded down here. Follow me and I'll talk to you in my office." It actually was starting to get crowded in the library's lobby. Twilight and Trixie headed upstairs. When the door to Twilight's room closed, the two of them giggled.

"Did it work?" Soarin' asked through the window.

"To perfection, hun." Trixie told her colt-friend.

"Great. " Soarin' responded as he jumped into the library.

"Thanks for helping us Twilight." Trixie told her dear friend.

"No problem, Trixie." Twilight answered. "When you told me you and Soarin' needed some much needed R&R after having the Pony-razzi on your tails, I figured I had to do something to help."

There was still one last part of the plan, and it would require both Twilight and Trixie's help. Twilight pulled out a pony mannequin from her closet that Rarity had let her borrow for spells that Spike couldn't help with. She and Trixie used their magic to make the mannequin able to walk on its own and look exactly like Trixie with her wig on. Twilight and the mannequin walked out of the office to leave Soarin' and Trixie alone.

Twilight was okay with having the two ponies borrow her room for their rest and relaxation. After all, their relationship had unofficially started in that room, so it's not like they weren't used to being in there. "It's so nice to have the two of them together. It's been almost 6 since their relationship started and they're still going strong." Twilight thought to herself.

After Twilight had the mannequin leave the library so that no one would wonder what happened to the blue unicorn that went upstairs, the mannequin walked around to the back of the library and went back to being the object it was before.

Once closing time came around for the library, the weather was much cooler than before (thanks to the nighttime) so ponies were alright with leaving. Twilight walked upstairs to check on her guests and saw the two of them in each other's arms. "" she said out loud. The two ponies looked towards their lavender unicorn friend with a "Really?" look. "I just ruined the moment, didn't I?" she asked as the three of them laughed. The three of them walked downstairs and had a nice chat. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Trixie and Soarin' went up the stairs and watched to see who it was. Twilight opened the door and they found out it was Rarity. "False Alarm you two." Twilight called out. The two of them walked in.

"Sorry if I scared you two, but I saw you in here and had to say hello." Rarity apologized. "I also have a question."

"Shoot" Trixie told the white unicorn.

"Well, how come YOU two get to be the ones who have ponies whose names you don't know follow you around and take pictures of you?" Rarity complained.

"Rarity, it's not-" Soarin' began.

"Soarin', Rarity's an attention seeker. She likes to be the one in center stage." Twilight interrupted.

"I am not an attention seeker." Rarity told her friend. "Attention seekers ALWAYS look for a way to get ponies to pay attention to them. I, on the other hand, am someone who just wants to get noticed once-in-a-while, what with the hard work I do."

"That's true." Trixie asked.

"Besides, I know how much of a drag too much attention can bring to a pony." Rarity continued. "Especially to celebrities." Then Rarity's face lit up into a smile. ". What if Rainbow Dash and I disguised as Soarin' and Trixie to try and get the Pony-razzi to not focus on you two?"

"That's a good idea, Rarity." Twilight told her friend. "I just wonder if Rainbow Dash'll be up to it."

"Trust me, Twilight." Rarity confirmed. "If it means helping out her friends, she'll be more than willing."

"You'd really do this for us, Rarity?" Trixie asked "I mean, it's not too much for you, is it? Being the attention of the Pony-razzi is no big deal and-"

"Up-bup-bup!" Rarity interrupted. "I won't take no for an answer."

"You sure you're up for this?" Soarin' asked.

"Puh-lease." Rarity answered. "I've handled worse. This shouldn't be a problem."

"Then, in that case, thank you for your generosity Rarity." Trixie thanked her. "It'll be nice to have a few days of R&R for a change."

"Don't mention it." Rarity told Trixie. "Besides, I feel like I still owe you after what happened back in December."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about what happened then." Trixie told the fashionista. "It's come and gone."

"Well, we're gonna need to plan this out." Twilight told them. "I guess we can meet here tomorrow to talk about it."

"Right." Trixie answered. "For now, we're gonna head back home."

"We'll see you girls tomorrow." Soarin' told them as he and Trixie left. They would have big plans tomorrow.

**Note: Thank you for reading, please review. Again, sorry about what happened with the first chapter. Keep supporting my work if you like it. PM me if you have any ideas, or place them in your review.**


	3. An unexpected expectation

**Note: Bet you never expected back to back days with updates. Thanks to everyone who's been viewing the story. Glad you like it. Oh, and this chapter takes place during the first two chapters of SovietNinja's Opposites Attract, so check that out when you get the chance.**

The 4 ponies gathered together and were talking about their plan to give Soarin' and Trixie their much needed break.

"So, we've all got the plan?" Twilight asked. The other 3 ponies nodded. "Good. Now we just wait for Rainbow Dash."

"I told her to meet us here today, but she said she was gonna be practicing tricks for the Wonderbolts at first and said she'd be by later." Rarity told them. "Soarin', if Dash is already friends with you and Spitfire, why does she have to practice?"

"Probably just so that the Wonderbolts are impartial." Twilight answered for the Pegasus, who nodded.

The four of them waited for hours and hours with still no Rainbow Dash showing up.

"Ugh, what's taking her so long?" Trixie asked.

"No clue." Rarity answered. "Rainbow's never been this late. I'm gonna go pick up Sweetie Belle, and then we can meet back here to see if we can start finding her. I'm sure Applejack wouldn't mind."

"Good idea Rarity" Twilight agreed. "The three of us will gather a group of her friends to see if we can start looking for her. Meet back here in an hour."

"Right!" The other three agreed as they split up as all four of them split up in different directions.

After a few hours, a group of ponies were gathered in the local library. Along with the four that were there before were AJ, Pinkie, Spitfire, and Derpy. Fluttershy said she was going to have her birds look over the Everfree Forest for Rainbow Dash if she flew in there and would report to the library if any information came up.

"So, has anyone seen RD recently?" Twilight asked.

"Ah saw her flyin' over Sweet Apple Acres just after Ah dropped off Apple Bloom at the babysitter." AJ replied.

"She flew over Sugarcube Corner once or twice" Pinkie added.

"and I saw her flying into Cloudsdale once earlier" Spitfire stated.

"Well, we need to start looking for her somewhere." Twilight answered. "I mean it's not like she's gonna show up right at the library."

As if almost on cue, there was a loud knocking on the door as everyone started murmuring and a familiar voice spoke over all of them. "Twilight, you here?"

"Give me a second!" Twilight shouted so that Dash could hear her. "Pinkie, can you get the door?" Pinkie nodded in her spastic way as she walked over to the door of the library and opened it wide.

Standing outside was Rainbow Dash wearing a beautiful dark blue cloak with insignia's of rainbows and Dash's signature Sonic Rainboom on it. Next to Dash was a gray coated Earth Pony stallion with a jetblack mane red streaks running through it. The instant the door opened, Pinkie started hopping up and down like a maniac and started talking fast as usual.

"Dashie! There you are! We were worried about you! We were going to and try to find you, but now we don't have to find you because you found us! Wow you must be a good looker, what are you wearing, what happened to your wings? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Who is he?" Twilight sighed at Pinkie's fast talking.

"Pinkie I'm fine" Dash stated, a bit dazed. "We just stopped by to say that I'm staying with Jay until I recover." Dash saw all the ponies inside. "Wait…where you guys going to try to find me?" She started grinning, Pinkie nodding spastically once again.

"Yea we made a search party and everything! Well except for Fluttershy, she said that she would have her birds fly over the Evergreen forest, and she stayed at her house to hear back from them!" Pinkie turned back to everypony else. "Hey! Hey Guys! I found Dashie!"

Everyone went outside and saw their friend as well as this new pony.

"That pony seems kinda familiar." Trixie whispered Spitfire.

"So I'm not the only one to think so." Spitfire whispered back.

Applejack and Rarity walked towards the new stallion, grinning. "Jay? Now what are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"The kids are having a sleepover tonight, so we don't need yah to sit them again." Applejack continued

"Well it's a long story-" Jay laughed. Dash glared at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Jay only continued to laugh. "It isn't a long story at all though." Jay was still laughing. "Ok then Author Boy, why don't you fill them in on what happened?"

Jay winced at the nickname Dash had given him. "Ok then I will. Rainbow was out flying, lost control, crashed through my window-" Dash winced this time and started losing her balance. Jay went right to Dash's side and supported her as she muttered something to him. "And I took care of her wounds, and we were just coming over to say that she would be staying with me, until she can fly again…" Applejack shot a glance at Dash, who smiled back meekly. All AJ could do was shrug.

Twilight spoke this time. "Well then, thank you very much mister uh…I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Jay Redstreaks." He stated. "Nice to meet you…Twilight Sparkle, I must assume?" Twilight nodded

"He's famous!" Dash cut in.

Everypony looked at Dash as if crashing through that window might have caused brain damage.

"I'm sorry Rainbow dear and Jay please don't take this as a rude comment, but up until earlier yesterday when he wandered into my store, I had never heard the name Jay Redstreaks in my life!" Rarity said shooting Rainbow a doubtful look.

"That's because he isn't famous as Jay Redstreak" Dash said with a proud smirk. "He is famous by a different name!" Jay was giving Dash a look as if to say not to continue. He knew where this was going and didn't want to be swarmed by questions from random ponies.

"Oh, really? And what exactly would that name be?" Twilight asked in an annoyed tone.

Rainbow only grinned. "Doctor Bristle." Looks of shock was shown on everypony's face.

"Now I know why he seems familiar" Trixie told Spitfire. "I read a book by Doctor Bristle with a unicorn main character who's backstory sounds like it came right from my childhood."

"You're not the only one." Spitfire responded. "The book I read was about a Pegasus who's backstory sounds like my past."

Everypony else started swarming Jay with questions. It took about 15 minutes before Jay and Dash left.

A few other ponies left before it was only Twilight and Trixie. "I didn't know that was THE Doctor Bristle. His books are in the library.

"Well, one of his books seemed to use me as source material." Trixie stated "Still, it's nice that Dash knows someone really famous."

"Well, I guess it works for her." Twilight stated.

Later, Twilight was in the library by herself when a knock came to the door. "Hold on a second." Twilight stated. She walked over to the door and opened it revealing an odd sight: Rainbow Dash with tears running down her tears.

"Can I talk to you please?" Rainbow Dash asked still sobbing.

"Uh…sure." Twilight stated.

**So that's the end of this chapter. Thanks to SovietNinja for letting me use stuff from his story which I recommend you check out. Thank you for reading this. Please review it as well.**


End file.
